


All Pitiful Children

by PinkPurple5



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizzini, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: :), Gen, That's all I have to say at the moment, This is a heavily revised version of the old work, only one person dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPurple5/pseuds/PinkPurple5
Summary: Heavily revised version of my old story:Everything was completely normal until Jeremy got a Squip. And Connor accidentally tricked his and Evan's families into believing Evan was his friend. And the school board ordered a bunch of Squips to control the children and wipe them of their personalities.Wait, what about that last one?





	All Pitiful Children

**Author's Note:**

> Newer, less cringy version of my old story. See any mistakes? Feel free to review.  
> The story line is based on "All Good Children" by Catherine Austen.

For your first day of a new school year, you’d think your dad would drive you to school instead of calling a taxi. But Patrick Danson and his daughter, Opal Danson, had been in Toronto, Canada, visiting Opal’s grown cousin for two weeks in August, and their trip happened to end after the first week of school. While Patrick Danson stresses about scheduling appointments and getting settled for the new school year, Opal sits shotgun in a taxi, organizing pictures on her iPad.

To Opal, Toronto is a magical city of colour, compared to grey, monotonous Liberty Waters, New York. Everything in town is the same style and same color. One part of the city is covered with shiny, gray skyscrapers, and and the other is covered with apartments and half-finished university-housing projects. Opal guesses the building projects have been there since she moved here in grade six, maybe even longer.

“So, what school do you go to?” the taxi driver asks. His ID reads _Abdal-Salam Al-Fulin_.

“Liberty Waters Academic,” Opal says, looking up from her iPad.

“Lucky kid. Whatcha gonna be when you grow up?”

“An author or a visual effects artist for movies,” Opal says. She’s a brilliant artist, and her imagination is impeccable.

“I don’t see any art in this city or anywhere,” the driver scoffs. “Never. I don’t hear any music. I don’t hear any stories. I don’t see any theater.”

“There are all sorts of interesting stories out there. I think you should learn to look past the cover,” Opal says.

“Whatever you say,” the driver snorts. Opal goes back to her iPad.

The taxi finally reaches Liberty Waters Academic. Opal shoves her iPad in her backpack and pays the driver. She hops out and runs up the driveway.

A big brown building sprawls across a slightly slanted upward hill. An impressive front staircase leads to multiple glass doors that draw you into the front foyer. On the right side of the building, solar panels shine over the cafeteria doors. On the left side are the classrooms with windows lined up in horizontal rows.

Opal practically runs into the building, not wanting to miss a second of the action. What the schools lacks in colour, it makes up with its captivating, colourful student body.

*

Three girls share juicy news three lockers away from Opal’s assigned locker. Apparently, the universe has decided Opal was cool enough to have a locker near Chloe Valentine, the popular girl in school. Two other girls stand near her. Brooke Lohst and Jenna Rolan. She leans over to hear the conversation while filling her locker with her stuff.

“So, Jenna Rolan said Madeline told Jake, ‘I’ll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool’, and then she lost at pool. Deliberately,” Chloe Valentine claims. Chloe is the prettiest and most popular girl in school. In order to keep her position, she has to slut-shame any competition... or that’s what it looks like to Opal.

“That is so awesome!” Brooke exclaims. Since she’s Chloe’s best friend, Brooke is the second prettiest girl in school. She’s not nearly as opinionated (or as mean) as her best friend but she is pretty cool (and sufferable). 

“Brooke!” 

“I mean slutty!”

“And then, Madeline was like-”

Chloe slams her locker closed. “I’m telling the story, Jenna!” she snaps to the other girl, who was cautiously standing near her.

Jenna Rolan is the knows-all girl. She has all the latest news on students. She has a strange ability of being wherever the juiciest things are happening. Chloe leeches onto her for information all the time because of it. Sad as it is, it’s probably the only reason she’s allowed to be with the popular kids.

Opal closes her locker and walks through the halls. The walls are light gray, and the lockers are an ugly shade of blue. Posters announcing the clubs and activities are lined up in rows, a bright contrast against the boring wall colour. As Opal nears the library, a sign-up sheet sticks out on the big bulletin board, covering some of the other posters. It must have just been put there.

Before Opal can read it, a loud bang makes her jump. She turns to the right to see what happened.

A tiny but built boy with a red streak in his hair has shoved a lanky boy into the lockers. “Hey! Watch where you’re going, tall-ass!” Rich Goranski yells. Rich is five feet and five inches exactly, so it’s kind of funny that he’s one of the meaner popular kids. Opal can’t take him seriously when he reminds her of a ruder version of T-Bone from _Clifford the Big Red Dog_. Of course, she shouldn’t judge when she’s five foot three herself.

Rich holds the boy, Jeremy Heere, against the locker and writes something on his backpack. “You wash that off, you’re dead,” he warns.

Before Jeremy can ask what’s on his backpack, Rich joins up with another popular kid. “Yo! Jake-y D! What’s the deal with Madeline?”

Jake Dillinger is the most popular boy in school. Six foot eleven, sinewy body with a bright smile and laughing blue eyes. Some call him “High School Awesomeness Personified”. He’s not nearly as annoying as Rich, but Opal mostly lets him off the hook because he bothered to know her name. He also knows that Opal has a great sense of humour, so he often comes to Opal just to get a good laugh. But hey, at least he knows her name!

“Aw man, I shouldn’t say!” Jake says with a laugh. “But it’s a good thing I rock at pool.” Opal snorts. She knew Madeline, whoever she is, wouldn’t have lost on purpose. Poor, poor Madeline.

Opal runs up to Jeremy, who’s brushing himself off, annoyed. In her opinion, Jeremy would be a lot more attractive to the ladies if he a) stopped masturbating, and b) would change the shampoo product he keeps putting in his hair. His curly brown hair looks more oily than shiny. Or maybe it’s just puberty at work. But despite puberty and life going hard on him, his bright green eyes match those of a heroic literary protagonist.

“What did he write?” Jeremy asks. Opal checks his backpack and reads, “‘Boyf’.” She shrugs and skips away, leaving him confused and annoyed.

Jeremy spots a poster on the wall. He slinks over, trying not to get noticed by anyone, especially Rich Goranski or Dustin Kropp. When the poster is close enough, he reads,

 

_Liberty Waters Academic is proud to announce the school play auditions will begin today after school. The play will be William Shakespeare’s A Midsummer Night’s Dream. For all those interested, sign up on the left side! For those interested in being stage crew, sign up on the right!_

 

The list on the left is empty, but right had Zoe Murphy and Alana Beck’s signatures. Jeremy picks up the pen.

Jeremy has been in school plays before. In first grade, he played Snoopy in a production of _You’re A Good Man, Charlie Brown_. In grade nine, the year his mother had left, he was in _The Tempest_. He had gotten rave reviews, both from his parents. Another year on stage couldn’t hurt.

Just as he is about to sign, a voice in his head scolds, _-Are you insane? You are literally begging to be called gay!_ He drops the pen, as if it is poisonous to the touch. Jeremy looks around, wondering is anyone saw. Nothing but students talking. He takes a deep breath and heads off to face the day ahead.

*

_Lunchtime_

Evan Hansen stares at the list for the school play, his eyes flicking back and forth from the pen to Zoe Murphy’s name.

_-What are you waiting for? Put your name down!_

_-Would I have to talk to people?_

_-Yeah, but Zoe will be in charge of crew! Zoe Murphy!_

_-She won’t always be talking to you. You’d have to talk to other people._

_-But Zoe!_

_-But_ _people_ _!!!_

Evan’s phone rings, waking him from his musing. He picks it up and reads the message from his mom, Heidi Hanson. “ _I talked to Conner’s parents today, and as soon as he gets out of the hospital, you two can call each other and make plans to hang out! I’m so proud of you! :)_ ” Evan groans.

Except probably Jenna Rolan, no one knows that Connor Murphy had signed Evan’s cast and stole his not-so uplifting letter to himself. Connor had later been caught attempting suicide while holding said letter by his father, who practically dragged him to the hospital. While at therapy, Connor made the mistake of sarcastically claiming Evan to be his “friend”. Both boys’ mothers were thrilled at the news that their sons had at least one friend and had seemingly decided to reunite the boys after Connor was done in the hospital. Whoopee.

- _Connor. Of course!_ It hits Evan. If he busies himself with play meetings and other activities, he won’t have to time to hang out with Connor at all and their parents can just drop the whole stupid idea! Evan fumbles with the pen and scribbles his name down before he has second thoughts. He stares at his name, then goes pale. A voice in his head shrilled, _-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!_

Evan quickly grabs the pen to scratch his name out when-

“Hey Evan!” a voice sings out. Evan jumps and whips his head around. 

“AAGH! Michael!”

A big fan of strange, unusual music, out-of-print video games and other discontinued 90’s things, Michael Mell is what brought Jeremy, Opal and Evan together, and what keeps them together. Opal is grateful he is not nearly as embarrassing as Jeremy, Jeremy thanks his lucky stars everyday that he exists, and Evan marvels at his attitude toward high school and the world. Whenever Evan sees Michael, the guy always has a smile on his face. To see Michael with a frown, let alone crying, would mean the apocalypse has begun and humanity is doomed forever.

“Are you okay?” Michael asks.

Evan squeaks, then says, “I may have just signed up for the school play Zoe Murphy’s gonna be there so I thought WHY NOT also there’ll be no Connor-”

“And no people. I think you’re the only one who’s going,” Michael interrupts, looking at the list. “I can sign up too if you want.” He signs his name with a red pen.

“Thanks,” Evan whispers. He notices big words Michael’s backpack, obviously put there by Rich Goranski, their main bully.

“What does ‘riends’ mean?” Evan asks.

“I have a hunch,” Michael says. “Come on, let’s go find the others.”

Michael locates Jeremy and Opal coming out of the cafeteria bar. He waves and drags Evan over.

Jeremy looks up. “Michael!” Opal looks up from her iPad.

“Hey, Jeremy! what’s up?” Micheal and Jeremy do their special handshake.Up-top, back-hand, and feet. Opal and Evan read their backpacks, piecing together what the words mean. Opal struggles to hold back her laughter.

“So how was class? You look like ass. What’s wrong?” Michael asks Jeremy.

Jeremy shows him his backpack. “‘Boyf’? What does that even mean?”

Michael turns his own backpack around, showing the word “RIENDS”. The boys put their backpacks together to spell “BOYFRIENDS.” Opal howls with laughter. Evan tries to hide a smile. From across the room, Jared Kleinman high-fives Rich, laughing. Jeremy’s face goes red. Michael chuckles and begins to put his backpack down.

“Wait, lemme get a selfie with that!” Opal wheezes, whipping out her iPad. “Evan, join me!” He leans in and she snaps a picture.

“So, what happened to your arm?” Opal asks Evan, putting her iPad away. “Short explanation please.”

“I fell off a forty-foot tree,” Evan explains.

“Ow. Do you want me to sign it?” Opal offers. She takes out a purple highlighter and holds up his arm, but she’s not the first to sign. A big fat signature reads “CONNOR”.

No way! She’d recognize Connor Murphy’s signature anywhere. They had worked on a project together once and he always writes his name with big letters.

“Did Connor Murphy sign your cast?” Opal asks as she scribbles her name above the first “O” in Connor’s name.Evan nods, face slightly red. “That’s sweet. I didn’t think he was the type. ” Also on his cast is Jeremy’s neat signature and Michael’s name, along with a Pac-Man. Typical.

Jeremy is telling Michael about his day. “I wrote a letter telling Christine how I feel-”

“That’s progress!” Michael exclaims. Evan cocks his head, confused. Writing a letter to express your feelings? Who does that?

“I tore it up and flushed it,” Jeremy continues, cheerfully. “Which is still progress, right?” Michael rolls his eyes.

Another kid strolls by, trying to look inconspicuous. Opal growls and grabs his arm roughly. “JARED! Quit fu----- spamming me and go find a new hobby or someone else to troll!”

Jared Kleinman turns to face her with a smug smirk only the “really insecure” can pull off. “Who, me? You must have mistaken me for someone else.”

“Nope, the email address is the same Evan’s spam emails and you’re the only guy I know whose emails flaunt that much gayness even when trolling,” Opal shoots back. “Now back off or we’re telling everyone in the school you eat bath-bombs when you’re anxious!”

Jared yanks his arm away and stomps off. Jared, to everyone in the building, is annoying as hell. To Jared’s mom and Heidi Hanson, he tries to hide his “major insecurities” with his “sarcastic and hilarious” streak. In seventh grade, Evan caught him eating a bath-bomb in the bathtub at a birthday party. Jared made him swear not to tell anyone, but Opal convinced Evan to tell her and the others, claiming they could use it as blackmail if Jared got too annoying. Jared’s spamming emails to them have lessened by 20% since.

Michael changes the subject. “Guess what? I heard on Discovery, that humanity has stopped evolving!”

“And that’s good because...?” Jeremy asks.

“There’s a lot of new technology out there, so you don’t have to be strong to survive!” Michael explains. “Which means there’s never been a better time to be a loser!”

Opal scoffs. She and Michael both know Michael once had the opportunity to be popular, but had turned it down because it meant leaving Jeremy and Evan in the dust. Opal, on the other hand, had risen from the loser status since her middle school graffiti convictions in grade eight. She isn’t popular, but she isn’t a target anymore.

A girl passes by their lunch table, distracting Evan. Opal yells, “Hi, Zoe!”

Zoe Murphy is part of the popular clique. Her family is loaded! Opal has been to her house a few times for school projects, and she claims it’s huge! Zoe also happens to be Evan’s crush since eighth grade. Evan still remembers the time he had first asked about Zoe Murphy in tenth grade. These were his answers:

Jenna: Zoe Murphy is flawless!

Alana: She plays first guitar in Jazz Band and is skilled with the sound booth.

Jared: I hear her hair’s insured for $10,000!

Rich: I hear she does car commercials... in Japaaaaaaan!

Jake: Her favourite book series is _The Selection_... I think.

Jeremy: One time, she met Lin-Manuel Miranda on a plane.

Michael: And he told her she was talented.

Dustin Kropp: One time, she punched me in the face. It was awesome!

Zoe backs up and squints, as if she is trying to remember him from somewhere. “You look familiar. Aren’t you the guy my brother shoved in the hall one week ago?”

Evan nods nervously.

“You’re also the one who apologizes a lot,” Zoe recalls. Evan nods.

“I forgot to ask last time, what happened to your arm?” she asks, noticing the cast.

“I, uh, fell off a- a tree?” Evan says, heart thumping a mile a minute.

“Do you want me to sign it?” Evan nods enthusiastically. Zoe takes out a sparkly red pen and writes her name along with a smiley face. Evan thanks her a mile a minute, grinning like a maniac. Zoe smiles warmly. 

Feeling braver, Evan impulsively asks, “So, how are you and your family?” The table goes silent. Evan mentally kicks himself.

Everyone knew about how Connor Murphy had been abusing a lot of drugsand taking all his anger out on his family. Asking Zoe Murphy for her opinion on her brother is a vetoed question everyone has learned over the years.

Zoe’s smile fades. “He’s in the hospital right now. I don’t know how long he’ll be in there for, but it’s... nice to have the house to myself.”

“I’m sorry for asking,” Evan squeaks.

“It’s okay. See ya!” Zoe turns around and zips off. Michael and Jeremy slapEvan on the back.

“Hey, you’re getting better at this!” Michael notes. “Just remember not to talk about her family next time...”

“And you’ll have more chances to practice talking to her at-” Jeremy suddenly stops talking as another girl zooms through the cafeteria. Suddenly it’s Jeremy’s turn to be “twitterpated”.

The girl stops, runs back a few steps, then presumes walking, trying to look natural.

“Christine!” Jeremy sighs dreamily. Opal rolls her eyes. Michael smiles and nudges Jeremy.

Christine Canigula takes out a sparkly lime green pen, jumps excitedly and runs over to the sign-up sheet. Jake Dillinger and Rich Goranski lift her up, and she signs her name in beautiful handwriting.

“Show-off,” Opal snickers. Christine is the best drama queen ever to exist. She had moved to Liberty Waters in grade seven. Opal was still relatively new as well, so she introduced herself and Evan to Christine. Jeremy had been home sick when she arrived, and Michael was getting his braces on, so Christine never met them. Never once did Opal ever consider introducing Christine to Jeremy and Michael, not even after Jeremy made it clear he had a crush on her.

Jeremy gets up from his seat. Michael stands up as well and shoves him forward. Jeremy glides over to the sign-up sheet and writes his name, breathing heavily.

“GAY!!!” Rich Goranski yells out of nowhere. A few of the kids laugh. Chloe Valentine says, “I love gay people.”

Jeremy wilts and walks back to his seat. Michael pats his back, smiling encouragingly.

Opal gets up and leaves the cafeteria. On the way, Alana Beck stops by to say hello. Alana’s fun, but she’s also kind of annoying. She’s desperate to get into the best university or college possible, so she’s always looking for projects and extracurriculars to boost her résumé. Opal’s not sure why she has to worry, she’s one of the brightest girls in her age group.

“Hello Opal, how was your summer?”

“Pretty good, actually-”

“Mine was productive. I did three internships and 90 hours of community service. I know: wow.”

Opal blinks. “That’s-”

“Even though I was so busy, I still made some great friends. Or, well, acquaintances, more like.” Alana never accepts anyone’s friendship. Alana reminds Opal of Hermione Granger, year one. In other words, she’s somewhat tolerable.

Opal changes the subject. “Did you know Evan broke his arm? You can sign his cast-”

“Before I go, Zoe Murphy wants me to tell you that your art skills are required for this year’s school play. She and Mr. Reyes want you to be the Head of Design and Art Crew.”

Opal instantly forgets about Evan. “Wait, really?!?! Oh my God, this is amazing, thank you so much!” She quickly hugs Alana.

“You’re welcome. See ya!” Alana skips away, leaving Opal to her squealing.

*

Christine Canigula notices that Mr. Reese, the history teacher, is absent from school today. A substitute stands at the front of the history class, wringing her hands as the class files in. When Opal Danson takes the seat beside hers, Christine leans in and whispers, “Good day for role-play?”

“You bet!” Opal says with a grin.

The substitute picks up the attendance with shaking hands and clears her throat. “Alana Beck?”

“Here!” Christine yells before Alana can get her hand up. “In case you were wondering what is happening in this class, we were discussing the origins of different social, economic, and political practices in 1791 last week. We were supposed to have a tiny quiz on the basics today, but Mr. Reese says that can wait until tomorrow if he’s not here.

“If there’s anything else you want to know, just ask me! Mr. Reese specifically stated that I’m the go-to girl when there’s a sub in the class,” Christine says. She sits down. The class is silent. Alana is squinting, either she’s insulted or wondering if she actually talks like that. Christine decides to take it down a notch, just in case.

“Christine Canigula?” Opal raises her hand. “By the way,” she ad-libs. “There’s a play rehearsal after school, so make sure to come! I hear we’re doing Shakespeare’s ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’! It’s gonna be fantastic! I love play rehearsals!” The real Christine giggles. The class slowly takes in the plan.

“Opal Danson?” Opal tenses up. She doesn’t want someone she hates to role-play as her. Fortunately, Zoe Murphy raises her hand and says, “Here.” She’s checked off the list.

Someone pokes Christine’s shoulder. She turns to see Jenna Rolan lean closer to give her the latest news.

“Ok, so apparently, just a few days ago or something, I saw that anti-social kid with the cast actually _talk_ to _Connor Murphy_ in the library and Connor signed his cast!”

“So?” Christine asks. The last thing poor Evan Hansen needs is to become the new gossip. Opal had introduced him to her in seventh grade, when she was a newbie at the middle school. She doesn’t know him that well, but she has a feeling on how he would react to being the talk of the town.

“Don’t you think that’s a little weird?” Jenna whispers. 

“Have you ever tried just talking to someone?” Christine asks. “You know, asking them about their day or telling them about something cool you did recently? Instead of gossiping all the time?”

Jenna sneers and leans back. She turns to her left and begins talking with Chloe and Brooke.

Meanwhile, Michael answers for Jeremy, squeaking “Present!” while pretending to masturbate in an exaggerating way. When a few girls snicker, Michael sighs dramatically and pulls out a piece of paper. He draws a tally mark and puts the paper in his pocket.

Jeremy’s face goes red and he scowls. Opal can barely contain her laughter. Michael’s confidence knows no boundaries and his sense of humour is full of possibilities.

Soon, everybody has a new name and personality, including Evan, who calls for Michael. Michael grins and gives him his headphones. Christine notices Evan’s cast, with signatures scribbled on. The biggest reads ‘Connor’. Jenna Rolan wasn’t kidding. Christine makes a mental note to sign after class.

The sub begins a long, boring lecture on the first world war, but she stutters so quietly that no one can understand her.

“I’m wasting face time on this?” Chloe Valentine asks.

“This is worse than a virtual tutor,” Jared Kleinman agrees.

The kids pick up their alternate personalities. Zoe sketches, Christine interrupts half the lesson to help the teacher, Michael fake-masturbates while awkwardly flirting with Opal, who laughs and snorts through the whole lecture. Jeremy, who’s Evan, gives Michael the finger.

Evan, on the other hand, falls asleep with Michael’s headphones on, while the substitute drones on in the quietest voice possible. Opal takes a picture while Michael poses.

The bell rings. Christine grabs a pen and paper and writes “ _See you at play rehearsal! Congratulations on head of Art Crew. Last year’s set wasn’t too bad, but I know you’re going to do it better this year!_ ” She slips it into Opal’s hand when she passes.

Christine receives high-fives and praise as she walks out. Zoe, Jenna, Chloe and Brooke flash approving smiles at her, though Chloe’s smile seems forced. Rich grins and gives her a thumbs up. Jake avoids catching her eye.

*

Christine is naturally the first one in the drama room. She takes a deep breath, taking in the calming scent. All people have a room that they are attached to, hers is the drama room. In times of trouble, in times of sadness, she retreats to the Drama room and lets her mind expand.

The Drama Room is a medium-sized square-shaped room near the back of the school. It’s awkwardly designed, like a mix between old and modern. The walls are black with paint bumps all over and the beige-tiled floor is covered by an old moss green carpet. It smells like the Drama rooms in the old Arts camp she used to go to. A low platform has been set up. The chairs are arranged in a semi-circle.

Two boys stumble in. One has big headphones perched on his messy black hair and a red hoodie with patches. The other wears a navy blue cardigan and looks extremely nervous.

“Is this the drama room?” Anxious kid asks.

“No, it’s where the swim team meets,” Christine says. The look on the kid’s face is priceless. “I’m joking!”

“Oh, well, I’m Jeremy. Jeremy Heere.” the kid says. He slips into the seat next to hers. “And this is Michael...”

“Mell,” Michael finishes. He’s oddly calm and patient.

“Nice to meet you two! I’m Christine Canigula.” Christine says with a grin. She shakes their hands. Jeremy’s hand feels clammy. “Are you okay?”

“No, I always... sweat this much,” Jeremy mumbles.

“I get it,” Christine says. “You’re a _virgin_! First play rehearsal!” _-Why did I just say that?_

“You think I’m nervous for play rehearsal,” Jeremy says.

“Why else would you be shaking? A lot,” Christine points out.

Jeremy laughs nervously. “Yeah, totally freaked.”

“It’s ok. Honestly, I’m kind of jealous of you! You never forget your first. Play rehearsal. Coming here is a highlight,” Christine says. _-This is good, now just SHUT UP._

“Of your day.” Jeremy says.

“Yeah right. Of my _LIFE_ ,” Christine squeals. _-And you’ve done it. You know what, even if you do humiliate yourself today, no one will really believe them if they start spreading rumours. Unless Chloe Valentine hates me._

Christine begins monologuing ( or singing ) about the many different reasons she loves play rehearsal. Michael and Jeremy listen intently, never drifting off once. She’s two minutes into her fangirling when she suddenly stops. “Wait, why am I telling this to you?” She shrugs. “Guess there’s a part of me that wants to.”

“Really?” Jeremy asks excitedly.

Christine nods. “There’s also a part of me that wants to me to do this.”She presents her exceptional goblin freak-out noise. Jeremy and Michael applaud enthusiastically.

“Are you two auditioning for a part?” Christine asks.

“I’m just here for scenery!” Michael says.

“Stage crew? Great! Zoe Murphy needs more help this year! Oh, and beware, she can be a little overbearing and tough sometimes!” Christine says. Michael visibly pales. He must have had a bad past with her.

“She won’t bite,” Christine scoffs.

“Where’s everyone else?” Jeremy asks. Christine counts down on her fingers. Three, two, one-

Jenna Rolan, Chloe Valentine, Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger, Rich Goranski, Alana Beck, and Zoe Murphy file in and take their seats, yapping about who-knows-what. Opal Danson bounces into the room and flops down next to Christine. She and Christine fist bump.

Mr. Reyes stumbles onto the platform not long after. “Oh, thank god, the popular students are here. Hellooooo! I am Mr. Reyes. You may recognize me from the Drama and English department, or my full-time job, the Hobby Lobby.”

Evan Hansen and Jared Kleinman run in at the same time, and they have a tiny battle in the door way, trying to get in first. Finally, Evan unexpectedly shoves Jared over, then slides into the seat next to Michael. Jared sneers at him as he slips into a seat across from them.

Mr. Reyes glares at them, then continues. “Thank you for coming. I’ve been dreaming of the day I get to stage William Shakespeare’s classic ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’-”

“YES!” Christine squeals.

“And today, that dream dies,” Mr. Reyes says. He notices Christine’s downcast expression. “And is reborn! Just... slightly mutated. The school has informed me that unless we can increase our popularity, our funds will be diverted. To the Ultimate Frisbee Team.”

“YES!” Opal cheers. Christine punches her arm. Hard. Curse Opal for being on the Ultimate Frisbee Team! And for making those amazing posters. Michael and Jeremy laugh.

“Which is why _our_ production will be set, not in a pastoral forest, but in a post-apocalyptic future. Instead of frolicking with fairies, there will be fleeing. From zombies.”

“Don’t you care about Shakespeare?” Christine protests incredulously, running over. This can’t be happening! Nobody understands Shakespeare’s importance to society anymore! Not even her favourite teacher! What has the world come to?!?! It’s upside down!!!

“The man is dead. Let it go,” Mr. Reyes snaps. He quickly hugs Christine, as if to comfort her. Christine internally recoils at his harsh words, but quickly recovers. She can fit herself play any role, right?

“We will now take a five-minute break so I can eat a Hot Pocket,” Mr. Reyes announces.

Some of the popular kids follow Mr. Reyes out of the auditorium, yelling and whooping. Jake hangs back and makes his way to Christine.

“Hey... I think someone’s on their way to becoming the queen of the school!” Opal teases, as Jake comes closer.

“Shut up!” Christine giggles, blushing. - _Could it be?_

“No, seriously, you could use your newfound popularity to make the Drama Club popular!” Opal insists. She can always find the best possible outcome to any situation. “And you could make me popular!”

Christine laughs and playfully shoves her. “I guess that could work.”

“Hey, you were in that play last year,” Jake begins. “You were the girl who died!” _-Wow, I’m already swooning._

“You mean ‘Romeo and Juliet’? I played Juliet.” Christine says, cringing at his lack of theatre knowledge. _-Be patient, he’s a newcomer._

“Yeah, that was depressing,” Jake admits. “But you were good! Can I say something? When I saw you die in the play last year... That was like the saddest I’ve felt in a long time. It was like everything in my life, all the pressure I feel to be the best, at everything, all the time... Suddenly it felt so small. And then when you got up at the end for your victory dance-”

“Bow, it’s called a bow,” Christine corrects him.

“Right. I remember thinking, ‘I’m glad that girl’s not dead...before I ever got the chance to know her.’ Stupid, right?” Jake blushes. _-F***, he’s cute._

Christine is silent. A blush slowly creeps up on her. The gears in her head twist and turn, considering all the pros and cons of hanging with this kid.

“Oh man, she thinks I’m stupid,” Jake mumbles, starting to walk away. Christine grabs his arm.

“That... That’s not stupid at all,” she says.

Jake perks up. “Cool! You wanna hang out after practice today?”

“Sure!” Christine says. Opal gives her a thumbs up.

Jake suddenly notices Jeremy. “Hey dude, I think someone wrote ‘BOYF’ on your backpack.” He leaves. Christine watches him, noticing how graceful he walks. This is not the same kid that mocked her and her inability to stay focused in seventh grade. This... this is different. It’s almost as if... he’s _interested_ in her! Maybe she might like this new upside down world.

Jeremy tries to resume the conversation with Christine. “Hey, so I heard something about humanity evolving-”

“I’m sorry, were you saying something?” Christine snaps out of her thoughts.

“Never mind.” Jeremy grabs his backpack and runs out _._

*

Mr. Danson drives Opal to St. Maxwell’s Church for Art Club, where she volunteers once a week to help supervise and teach art Tuesday nights, Thursday nights, and Saturday afternoons.

The church is in the downtown core, two blocks from the main street. The church has a tall spiral with a big “T” on top, and has beige bricks. The bells sound beautiful. The hallways are kind of narrow, but it’s easy to find your location.

Opal runs up the stairs and open the door leading to the smaller church room. The tables have already been set up in the sphere-shaped room. Most of the kids had already arrived.

“Hi, sorry I’m late,” Opal whispers, scooting over.

“At least you’re here, unlike my other volunteers,” Father Lucas hisses. “Just watch the kids and make sure what they’re creating for October’s Art Fair is appropriate.” He storms out. “I’m getting the snacks.”

She throws her bag into the corner, and walks around the kids. Some are cutting and pasting for collages, others are colouring and sketching. Opal notice a particular kid working hard on their drawing.

“Hey, Jazz, whatcha creating?” Opal asks. Jazz jumps and hides their work. Jazz Rivera’s real name is Jasmine, but they prefer their nickname to avoid Disney Princess jokes.

“Hey, don’t hide it, I’m supposed to make sure it’s ‘appropriate’ for the fair!” Opal scolds playfully. Jazz rolls their eyes and hands her their paper.

On the paper are the outlines of a couple, possibly both male, kissing. Another outline looks like a girl happily singing. Opal grins. “Nice! What’s the general theme?”

“I don’t know,” Jazz says. “I just like drawing random characters.”

“What about one of those animation comic books?” Opal suggests. “You know, you flip through the pages and pictures move! You look like the type who’s capable of that! Every frame has to have one tiny difference. Do that, and you when you flip the pages, the picture moves.”

Jazz nods, considering the idea. “Okay! Thanks!” They snatch their paper back and begin brain-storming. _-Problem-o solved._ Opal turns to another kid, a seventh grader nervously picking up cut up pieces of paper. 

“You alright, Charlie?” she asks, walking over. Charlie Wilkinson might have the same disorder as Evan, but he could just have really bad anxiety.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it was an accident!” Charlie stammers. He throws his messy pile of papers onto a different table. Some of the kids snicker. Opal picks up some leftover paper on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Charlie shrugs and shows Opal the pile. She sorts through it. _-Trolls, dragons, is that a Dementor?_

“Fantasy creatures? Sweet!” Opal comments. Charlie scratches his arms. “So, you’re just going to show off fantasy creatures?”

“And robots,” Charlie squeaks.

“How about combining the two?” Opal proposes. “You could draw out a fictional world where scientists build fantasy creatures out of robot parts like they do at La Machine! The robotic parts just have to seem more visible and make sure to be diverse with the creatures.” Charlie’s eyes light up. He grabs a new piece of paper and starts doodling.

“Make sure to throw the leftovers in the recycling!” Opal reminds him.

Father Lucas runs in, holding a plate of cookies. The children drop what they’re doing and run over.

“Make sure just to have one and grab a napkin,” Father Lucas orders. “No pushing!”

Opal chooses a double chocolate cookie before the other kids can get it. Father Lucas almost falls over by all of the older kids running and shoving to get the good, not-falling-apart cookies.

The younger kids lag behind in a line, waiting patiently for their turn. Opal squints and cocks her head. Usually they’re the ones pushing and shoving.

“What’s up with some of the kids?” Opal asks, chomping on her cookie.

“The New Education Support Treatment,” Father Lucas explains. “It’s what they’re using for all the grades. Surely your dad told you about that at the start of the school year.”

“Not really. Is being terrifyingly civilized part of the side effects?” Opal questions. The kids line up and take a cookie, one at a time without a peep. Their faces are emotionless. It’s creepy.

“Very funny,” Father Lucas says. “I, for one, think it’s wonderful. Don’t worry about it Opal, you’ll understand when it’s your turn.”

Opal nods, still feeling suspicious. She continues supervising, making suggestions and commenting on what the kids should do to make it better. Even more strange behaviour becomes noticeable. Kids sitting up straight, arms barely moving as they colour and sketch and cut paper, faces showing little to no emotion, and less fighting over stickers and markers. Opal knows most grown-ups would be elated about this, but it’s unnerving for her.

One hour later, Patrick picks Opal up. She sniffs the air. “McDonalds?” He nods and hands her the bag. She digs in and tries to forget about the eery kids.

*

Opal wasn’t the only one dealing with... “possibly poisoned” kids. Evan had finally gotten a job, and one where the boss was willing to tweak the job to suit Evan’s comfort level: the Pottery Barn. Evan would spend four hours each evening sorting shelves and bringing in new stock.

Evan watches a family come in. They are regular customers, and their little girl loves running around and checking out the new items. Sometimes she would run straight to the counter, and Evan would show her some of the new items that had just come in.

Evan waves to the little girl. She waves back with no expression on her face. She follows her family around the store, and doesn’t once stray out of line.

When the mom reaches the counter, Evan asks what’s wrong with the girl.

“The New Education Support Treatment,” the mom explains. “They’ve already given it to all the elementary kids. It’s supposed to help the kids with school and homework.”

“Are these side effects?” Evan asks.

“More like results,” the mom mutters darkly. “Don’t worry about it too much, it’ll wear off eventually and she’ll be back to normal.”

“HANSEN!” the boss barks. Evan goes back to scanning the items. As the family leaves, he examines the girl. No expression, still as a rock, the laughter in her eyes gone.

He looks around the store, and realizes she isn’t the only one going through changes. Little kids, no more than six or seven, follow their parents with their arms by their sides, not once straying out of line.

*

Heidi Hanson is slipping her feet into ugly, white orthopedic shoes when Evan gets home. “I’ve been put on night shifts for a few weeks. I ordered some pizza for you. It’s on the counter.”

“Thanks mom,” Evan mumbles.

“I’ll be back in the morning,” Heidi reminds him. “Don’t forget your letters!”

“Okay,” Evan says. Heidi hugs him from the behind. “I’ll miss you. Good night.”

Evan thinks for a second. “Mom, do you know about the New Education Support Treatment?”

“No, I just got settled,” Heidi says. “Why?”

“They’re giving something to all the kids at school apparently,” Evan explains. “There’s this little girl at the Pottery Barn who used to run around the store all the time and bring back items for me to explain now she just follows her parents around the store and she doesn’t have any expression in her face, just looks hypnotized and it’s kind of creepy.”

Heidi puts her coat on, huffing, “Her parents must’ve disciplined her, I don’t see why you’re so worked up about it-”

“ _It’s happening to all the other kids as well_ ,” Evan interrupts. “I-I mean, all the other little kids were following their parents, never dawdling, and not once did they talk. Don’t you think it’s a little weird?”

“Wait, so all the kids are acting like her?” Heidi asks, halfway out the door.

“Yes,” Evan says.

Heidi thinks for a second. She finally says, “You can tell me about this later Evan. Don’t forget to write those letters. Bye sweetie.” She leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been editing and rewriting this story for more than a freaking year, PLEASE review, I am getting desperate!
> 
> But please make it actually helpful and not just another "crappy day, rude comment" thing.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
